Here With Me
by ImInCloud9
Summary: When Annabeth makes a sacrafice Percy goes off to help. Please R&R! T for language and later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is chapter 1 in Here With Me!**

**Enjoy!**

**~ BeautifulBeachGodess**

**Chapter 1: Burning Before Him**

**Percy's POV**

" OK Luke... I'll...I'll go." Annabeth said quietly. I rushed to Annabeth's side. " you don't have to go" I said panting. " Percy..." She said softly " its time to end a war thats been going on for centuries" and with that Luke led a sobbing Annabeth away. Luke put his arm around Annabeth's waist. He turned around and grinned evily.

**2 years later**

**Percy's POV**

" I've called this meeting because now it has been exactly two years since we have lost Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena to Luke in order to end the war." Chiron began.

" why'd she volunteer to do that?" asked some stupid new kid from the Hermes cabin. " It was a _sacrifice_ not something she would just do" I said protectivly.

" Anyways, I have decided to delay the trip to rescue Annabeth due to shortage of weapons." " Can't the Hephaestus kids make weapons!" I exploded. " Well they can..." said Chiron gently " But most of the Hephaestus kids are currently on a quest."

I stormed out of the Big House. I didn't need to hear anymore. Chiron would just go on and on about how, a MONTH later we would go and rescue Annabeth. No. No we wouldn't.

I would go. By myself. She needed to be here. Not there were Luke was making her live in that hellhole with him just to end a _war. _With Riptide and food I could get her back in maybe two days.

Maybe less. Now I just had to figure out how to confiscate enough food to last for maybe a week. I decided to talk to one of the kindest wood nymphs I knew: Juniper.

When I arrived at Juniper's little hut in a small patch of the woods, I found her outside watering a patch of daisys. " Hi Juniper!" I greeted. She looked up. " Oh hello Percy is something wrong?"

" Yes and no." I responded. " Would you like anything Percy?" she asked kindly. " Perhaps some tea or coffe?" she added. " No thank you." I said politely. " So whats the problem?" she asked while offering me a seat.

" Well as you know Annabeth's been with Luke for two years now." I began slowly. " yes, yes go on Percy" she said walking over to the stove to start up some coffe.

" And at the meeting today they said they were putting off Annabeth's rescue _again."_ " AGAIN!" Juniper said incredulously. " Yes and tonight I'm going to get her by myself and I came here to see if you can get me some food."

" Well it is my kitchen time tonight...and its for a really good cause sooo..." I'll do it"! she said happily. " I'll give it to you after dinner" " thank you so much Juniper!" I said thankfully.

" And please don't tell anyone about this" I made her promise. " I won't." she said truthfully. " ok then see you there" I said before running back to my cabin.

**Annabeth's POV**

Today marks the day that I haven't seen Percy and Thalia and Grover and Juniper and Nico and... " Hey buttercup watcha doin' " Luke said jumping me out of my thoughts.

" Nothing much..." I said. As usual I refused to tell him what I was really doing. He was just to caught up in getting me to actually like him to notice.

" So whats tommorow?" Luke asked me casually. " I don't know" I muttered though I knew exactly what tommorow was.

" You don't?" Luke said acting surprised.

" Why, its are wedding day " he said.

**Percy's POV**

" Oh and heres some muffins for breakfast..." Juniper said. She had been going on and on giving me bundles of food that could allow me to suvive with or without Annabeth for weeks.

So far she had givin me two loafs of bread, a couple apples, a dozen slabs of meat that could be warmed up with a fire, and six blueberry muffins.

" Well that does it" she said. " You have the perfect amount of food to last for exactly three weeks. " Thanks Juniper" I said while stuffing the food in my backpack along with clothes, and one of my sheilds. As Juniper left I thought: This is my last chance.

**Soooo how was that? Please R&R! More chaps to come!**

**~ BeautifulBeachGodess**


	2. Pigs FlyAgain

**Ok Heres Chap two! Please R&R!**

**~ BeautifulBeachGodess**

**Chapter 2: Pigs Fly... again.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I got out of bed all sad because today I had to marry Luke. The deal was that I just had to LIVE with Luke for the rest of my life, Not MARRY him. I sighed.

What was the chance Percy or anyone else could come save me from this agony today. I changed into a comfortable T-shirt and skinny jeans, along with comfortable black boots.

I left my hair down. I flopped onto my bed and turned on my HUGE plasma flat screen tv. The news was on.

**Newscaster:" Well today we are going to have horrible weather worldwide."**

**Random woman comes up and says:" And why is that?"**

**Newscaster: " The weather radar is showing signs of snow blizzards heading this way starting with states as far west as california all the back to our own state: New York."**

**Newscaster: "OK well thats it for this news report."**

**Woman: " Oh wait can I say something!..."**

**Newscaster:" ( to woman: no now please leave)"**

**Newscaster: "OK i'm Robyn Hensworth and this is your morning news at ten."**

I turned off my tv. Luke had spoiled me with everything an 18 year old girl could want. Tons of cute and comfortable clothes and shoes, A giant sized bed, dressers, A couple lab tops ( Luke insisted I had more than one) And I had a couple of iphones ( for the same reason).

The stuff was all a bribe though. A bribe to get me to like Luke. Though I had an amazing room, The house that we lived in was black with a big steel black gate outside loaded with security because:

**A: I can't run away.**

**B: Someone can't come and help me run away.**

**C: Luke will know when someone comes in because of loud sirens.**

So you can pretty much say that i'm trapped here. Suddenly my helper/asistant/servant person Luceil opened the door and poked her head in.

" Ma'am Lord Luke is expecting you at breakfast soon" she said then she left. I stuck one of my iphones in my back pocket then I walked to the elevator which was conveniently right outside my door.

When I walked through the double doors into the dining room Luke greeted me. " Good morning my darling" he said then he paused and added " After breakfast Luceil will help you get ready for_ our_ wedding.

**Percy's POV**

I quickly ran through the thick,dark forest trying to get to Luke's house the fastest and easiest way posible.

Finally I found a waterfall somewhat near Luke's house ( I had brought a map on the trip) with my skills with waterfalls I split it temporarily in half. Almost everyone knows that there's a cave hdden with every waterfall.

I flipped open my cell. No connection, but I read that it was almost two in the morning. I set up 'camp'. I laid out a sleeping bag and I made a pretty good fire. Then I warmed up a slab of meat for dinner.

I fixed the waterfall so it looked whole again. Then I made a plan. I took my map of Luke's house. I found a series of trpadoors and secret tunels. Some were blocked and I needed to find the perfect one.

Finally I found a trapdoor located in a room labled ANNABETH'S ROOM. I decided to take that one. I fell asleep that night determined to get her back.

**Annabeth's POV**

After breakfast Luceil took me back to my room to get me 'dolled up' for my wedding. She gave me this gorgeous V-neck spaghetti strap dress with the top of it all beaded. The dress was super long with a long train and it came with delacate high heels.

But the best part was that Luke had infused it with magic so it was gold and at the bottom was the bottom of the skirt but it poured down an endless amount of Gold Gods Dust.

Then Luceil recurled my hair in fresh, silky curls. Suddenly a thought accurred to me. " Luceil," I said slowly " If Luke infused my dress with Gold Gods Dust then that means he saw my my dress "

Luceil paused mid-curl. " so? " she said confused. " But- doesn't that mean bad luck for your wedding or marriage or something? " I said trying to prove my point.

" Yes now that I think about it it does " Luceil said a bit startled. " But this is what I wore to make sure nothing like that would happen " Luceil pulled out a beautiful gold box. She handed it to me.

" Annabeth, I want you to have this" she said as I opened the lid to reveal the golden arm spiral Godesses sometimes wore. " Thank you Luceil " I said breathlessly.

I looked in the mirror. I look like a godess but I don't feel like one I thought.

**Ok that was chap 2. R&R! I am going on vacation to the beach for 4 days so I will update as soon as I get home. Thanks for the comments!**

**~ BeautifulBeachGodess**


	3. Pigs Fly Again Part 2!

**Ok I know that last chapter was called Pigs Fly...Again but I messed up so that was supposed to be this Chapters title. R&R!**

**~ BeautifulBeachGodess**

**Chapter three: Pigs Fly Again Part 2!**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up early so I could get started on Annabeth. I got dressed and I quickly shoved one of Juniper's muffins down my throat. While I packed up camp I re-read the directions I was taking.

After silently picking my way through the woods I came up to a huge black house with just as huge steel black gates that were _probably_ loaded with security. That could only be Luke's house.

Suddenly I was glad I had come early when I saw two bulky guards come out with two equally bulky and not-to-mention huge dogs come out with them.

I heard guard # 1 say: "I'm sick of seeing these peices of shit ouside every day." he said holding up two newborn wolfes.

Then guard # 2 says: Hey you know what I've been doin' when you out sick?" he said casually. " What?" says guard # 1. " I've been killing em' instead of letting em' go ignoring what ' Lord Luke ' says"

I was shocked. How could they do that to _newborn wolfes._ I waited until the guards got outside the gate to take Riptide out. The two guards walked over to a bloody wooden board hidden behind a thick tree.

One of the guards then pulled a axe out of a sheath on his belt. He laid the wolf on the board and... I ran quick and I jumped onto his back slicing Riptide through his throat. He disapeared in a flury of nasty yellow dust which told me he was a monster or a half-blood.

The second Guard was quick to act but I killed him too. The weird thing was though he just _died._ In a giant pool of blood on the floor.

I took the two wolfes and I carefully placed them in the front pocket of my hoodie. They were that small. I kicked the other guards body behind the tree then I leaned against another tree in exhaustion.

Suddenly the back of the tree I had been leaning on broke to reveal a long dark tunnel that I fell into. " WOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I fell.

**Annabeth's POV**

After Luceil finished with me she excused herself to go to the restroom I heard a loud yell coming from somewhere under my carpet. I stopped examining my dress in confusion of the yell.

I quickly looked around to see if anyone was coming. Then I went to my fireplace and I touched a brick slightly different from the others. Immediatly a small barrel replaced the bricks of the fireplace.

I cautiously stepped into and I shut my eyes. The barrel turned and suddenly I was plunging downward at a extremely fast pace. I screamed because it felt like I was going to die.

When It finally stopped I put on my yankees cap delicately ( not wanting to mess up my hair ) I put my hand on my sword and I began to cautiously search around the tunnel. I saw a figure at the end of the tunnel.

The person ( whoever it was ) was rubbing its head. I stepped closer. No. No it couldn't be.

It was Percy.

**Percy's POV**

I landed with a hard THUD on a hard packed brick floor. I looked around I was in a dusty tunnel. I had hurt my head on the way down. I rubbed and moaned slightly when I discovered a gash in the back of my head.

I saw a faint light at the end of the tunnel. I looked closer. It was a person. I got up to see the person running towards me. I took out Riptide just in case. The person was none other than Annabeth!

She crushed me in a hug. I pulled away to say " Annabeth I-" but then she interupted by saying " Perseus Jackson how long can you keep a girl waiting " she said angrily. Startled I began to say " Annabeth I'm so sor-" She giggled. " Oh Percy you know I'm not mad at you!"

" I'm so glad your here!" she added happily. But then her face clouded. " Whats wrong " I asked. " Well so much has happened and I don't know where to begin." " Tell me everything " I said firmly.

" OK Luke gave me everything I want: furniture,clothes,labtops,ipods, Everything! He also broke the deal by making me marry him! she said breaking down in tears.

" Ha- Have you married him yet? " I asked uncertainly. " No the weddings today! " she said through tears. " Dont worry Annabeth, we'll find a way out " I said putting my arm around her shoulders.

Suddenly we heard voices coming from somewhere near the far left of the room. " What are we going to do? " She asked nervously. " Quick come over here! " I said pointing to two large barrels near where we were standing.

We ducked behind the two barrels just in time to see some bricks being moved up to reveal Luke and another person. Suddenly I felt a cold hard pain in my chest and then I blacked out

**Annabeth's POV**

We ducked behind the barrels just in time. The same bricks I had come from opened up to reveal Luke and Luceil. " So she was gone when you came back " Luke was saying. " Yes darling its true, the girl has fled " said Luceil in a surprisingly deeper voice.

Wait _darling?_ something was definitly up. I took a closer look at Luceil. Same woman in her twenties with her fiery red hair in a neat bun and she was still wearing the same old apron she always wears.

I look closer. Suddenly she seemed unusually familiar. Like I knew her from somewhere. Now Luke was saying " Did you give her the arm spiral? " " Yes " said Luceil in a hushed whisper like someone was listening to there conversation.

Then these things happened in a flash. Percy laid his head on my lap now in a dead faint. Luke took some kind of flare gun and he blasted the two barrels that were filled with gun powder and he blasted them to bits creating an explosion.

Then the weirdest thing of all happened. A giant pig, ( the one I thought Percy had fought before ) crashed through the wall closest to me and Percy.

I immediatly took my sword out, trying to get me and Percy out of here. Suddenly something picked me up and and smashed me against the remaining wall that was not reduced to rubble.

" Going somewhere cupcake? " Luke asked me coldly. " NOWHERE WITH YOU " I said slashing him with my sword giving him cuts on his arms and face. In rage Luke thrust an ordinary sword ( not BackBiter for some reason ) right into my arm.

It sunk deep and immediatly blood poured out uncontrolably. I had a crazy idea. For a few seconds I had a mini-fight with myself to see if it was the right thing to do. When I saw Luke backing up with his sword directly aimed torwards my heart I decided yes.

I used all my strength and I picked up/dragged Percy towards the flying pig. I scrambled onto its back and the flying pig flew out the gaping hole in the wall towards my freedom. I look back.

I saw Luke and Luceil standing and gaping in awe at us. I smiled. I was free at last.

**How was that? :) please R&R! thanks for the comments! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**~ BeautifulBeachGodess**


	4. Torch and Moonlight

**Ok heres chapter 4! The last chapter before I have to go away to the beach. Maybe not... if I get the chance to update later. Anyways Enjoy! R&R!**

**~ BeautifulBeachGodess**

**Chapter 4: Torch and Moonlight**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up all in a daze. When I opened my eyes I saw two Annabeth's staring back at me saying " Percy...Percy...are you awake? " I tried to sit up but my back felt sliced in two.

Annabeth gave me some nectar and ambrosia and soon I could sit up and talk. I looked around first. I was in another one of those waterfall caves.

Suddenly back in my daze I said " Annabeth wait the wolfes " cofused, She said " What wolfes? " I reached into my pocket and for some reson I found two baby wolfes clawing and growling happily.

" Where did you get those? " " And how did they survive all that back there if they were in your pocket." Annabeth demanded.

" Woah woah woah " I said. " One question at a time. " " Ok but first tell me were you got them. " Annabeth responded. So I told her the story of the two guards.

At first Annabeth was shocked but then her face clouded with worry and exitement. " What? " I said. " It all makes sense now " She said exitedly. " WHAT? " I said still not understanding.

" These are Artemis's wolfes " She said quietly. " So um what are we going to do with them " I said. " Well we can't do much now but keep them safe until Artemis collects them. "

" But what if theres hundreds of them in the world " I said letting my wolf roam around the cave. ' That could be true but, what I said is the best thing we can do right now. " She said stubbornly.

" Fine. " I said. " OK how about I make us some dinner " I said wanting to change the subject. " You have food? " Annabeth said surprised.

" Yea I do." " What do you want to eat: We've got meat, apples, Bread, and muffins " I said happy because we had lots of food left.

" Mmmm how about some meat and bread tonight " " As you wish Madame " I said putting on a fake french accent. She giggled. I started a fire and I tossed a slab of meat on top of it when the fire was good and ready.

I handed Annabeth one of the two wolfes. " Here you take care of one and i'll take care of one. " I said. " Sure. " Annabeth agreed.

Suddenly my wolf hopped out of my lap and pawed at the fire. It then did something amazing. Small bits of flame came out from the fire and landed harmlessly on each of my wolfes four paws.

Annabeth's wolf stared intently at the moon. Then it glowed bright silver. As me and Annabeth stared amazed at them I thought of a good idea.

" Hey Annabeth do you want to name the wolfes " " Great idea Seaweedbrain! " She said. " I want to name mine Torch for its love of fire " I proudly.

" Well I think Moonlight would be the only apropriate name for mine because of its obvious love for the moon " Annabeth said firmly.

We made a small area for them to sleep and by then the food was ready. I served everone ( including the wolfes ) a big peice of meat with buttered toast. I scarfed it down. I was starved.

After dinner ( which was very good by the way ) We made plans to slowly get back to camp half-blood. We discovered we were very far away from camp half-blood.

We had to take two nights in a hotel to get back. We decided that as a treat the two days at the fanciest and funniest hotel in New York. It had a water park, theme park, arcade, and all the rooms there were suites.

As we all got into are sleeping bags I just knew that the next two days would be just what we needed.

**OK I know that was short but it was meant to be that way. The next chapter is going to be AWESOME!**

**~ BeautifulBeachGodess**


	5. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE: I Will be at the beach for 4 days counting today all the way to tuesday. I will not Update during those days. **

**I am sorry for the inconveinence but I hope you will still enjoy and read my story when I update on wendsday. Thank you. And thanx for the comments submited so far.**

**~ BeautifulBeachGodess**


	6. California Gurls

**Hey I will update at 1:00 today so be ready! I hope you will still like ( or remember ) my story since I haven't updated in soo long.**

**Enjoy this next chapter because it will be fun with a little twist.**

**~ BeautifulBeachGodess**

**Chapter 5: California gurls**

**Annabeth's POV**

When we arrived at the hotel I just couldn't believe my eyes. It was ten times bigger then the Lotus Hotel and Casino and as soon as we came within ten feet of the hotel chefs and concierge started carring what little bags we had and offering us crossants and bagels etc.

I loved it already. The first thing we did when the concierge finally managed to get all our bags and shove a card with our room number on it into Percy's hand was check out the stores.

The first store was called Lightning Electronics. We walked in and then " Wow " Percy and I said at the same time.

Along the racks were cameras, phones, ipods, video cameras, planners, you name it it was there. " Hi can I help you? " asked a man as he walked over to us. I noted his nametag was labled BUZZ.

Buzz then proceded to grab video cameras and phones from the racks. He left them on a nearby table and left. " Hey do we have to pay for this? " Percy called over his shoulder.

" I guess not. " I said absentmindedly as I checked out an iphone. For the rest of the day me and Percy spoiled ourselfs with electronics, clothes, and food.

When we finally met back at the hotel we arrived at a pure gold door labled PRESIDENTIAL SUITE. We came into a ( of course ) huge modern living room, in it a tv the size of a movie theater screen.

" This is 703 " I said doutfully. " Yep " said Percy casually. " Meet you back here in 5 " I said walking to my room. My room is what you would expect from a hotel like this.

I changed into a shimery black dress-one of my finds from the clothes store. We were going to one of the hotel's fancy entertainment restaurants for dinner.

Percy came ou dressed in the suit I made him buy. When we came to the resteraunt consierge escorted us to our table. I ordered smoked ham with a large steak.

Percy ordered corn and steak with shrimp on the side. Soon an anouncer came out to announce that a new singer would be singing California Gurls by Katy Perry.

I was confused. California Gurls at a fancy resteraunt? Percy looked confused too. Then the singer came out.

It was Rachel.

**I hope that made up for the loss of story these days! I will update soon. Reveiw and read on!**

**~ BeautifulBeachGodess**


	7. Rachel Takes A Dare

**Sorry I said I would update at 1:00. I meant to say that I would update as soon as I can. Anyways enjoy this chapter beacause of twists, lies and pain.**

**I know it sounds bad to some of you but its not bad at all-its action.**

**~ BeautifulBeachGodess**

**Chapter 6: Rachel took a dare**

**Percy's POV**

I blinked my eyes for the twentieth time. No It couldn't be her. Here. Now. In the same room as us. Rachel started singing the beginng of Katy Perry's California Gurls and I pulled out my new iphone to send a text to Annabeth.

**Seaweedbrain: I cant believe shes here.**

**Wisegrl: I know.**

**Wisegrl: Lets leave. Now.**

**Seaweedbrain: No.**

**Wisegrl: Why not?**

**Seaweedbrain: Lets wait until the song is over then lets ask her why shes here.**

**Wisegrl: OK ( grumbles )**

**Wisegrl signed off.**

**Seaeedbrain signed off.**

By the time we were finished texting the song was over. Rachel smiled, took a quick bow and hurried down the side stairs. Me and Annabeth got up and made our way towards Rachel where a crowd was already gathering to offer compliments.

Annabeth pushed ahead through the crowd and managed to grab Rachel's hand and pull her over to where I was standing.

" Lets take her to the room so we can talk without so much noise " Annabeth said in my ear. Once we got to the room Annabeth went in the kitchen to make coffe ( as a nice gesture to show we weren't going to do anything to her.)

Rachel started off by saying " Hey guys didn't expect to see you here " " Did you want to talk to me? " she added. I took a good look at her. She was wearing a super short red mini-dress. Yup that was usually the style Rachel wore whenever I saw her.

Which these days wasn't often. " Is there something you wanna talk about? " she continued." Yea" I said. " Well for one why are you here " I said trying not to be sarcastic.

" Well my dad went away on _another_ trip with my mom to Hawaii and since i've been already like a hundred times I thought i'd just deck out at a hotel for a week. " I haven't checked in yet so I don't have a room " she added slyly.

" Well we have four extra rooms so you could stay here if you like " I said just as Annabeth walked in the room carrying a tray of three steaming hot coffes. She shot me a dangerous look.

" Thank you Percy I would like to very much " she said with fake sweetness. " Annabeth could I borrow one of your pjs? " she said. " Sure. " Annabeth grumbled trudging off to get some.

We then watched a movie which wasn't very enjoyable with Rachel trying to squeeze closer to me every 10 seconds. She didn't even get dressed in her pjs. She said her dress was ' to comfortable' to take it off yet.

When we finally went to bed I realized I was tired. I was so caught up in things I didn't even realize it. I slipped into my soft pillow not knowing that a .Gods moment was coming up soon.

**Annabeth's POV**

At about 12:00 I got up because I heard a pretty loud noise coming from Percy's room. What could posibly be so bad in there that its worse than Rachel being here I thought.

I got out of bed and walked across the hall to Percy's room. I could not believe what I saw. I just could not. Rachel Elizabeth Freaking Dare was in Percy's bed ( still in her red dress ) trying to take off Percy's clothes. And Percy was sleeping.

I should have seen this coming. I ran to the bed and ripped Rachel off of Percy. I then pushed her off the bed and pinned her to the ground by her arms. She tried to protest but I shoved my hand over her mouth.

Her eyes looked truely frightened when I pulled out my pocket knife and held it to her throat. I was about to slice when Percy woke up and said " Annabeth what the- "

He looked down and saw his clothes half off. He knew when Rachel had done. Percy was about to help when Rachel took the pocket knife and pushed hard so it cut deeply into my hand.

The last thing I saw was blood pouring out of my hand and Rachel trying to escape high tailed by Percy. Then I blacked out.

**Ok good chapter I know. Read. Reveiw. more coming up soon.**

**~ BeautifulBeachGodess**


	8. Home At Blast

**Chapter 7! I will update again shortly after this is posted. Enjoy! Reveiw! By the way thanx sooooo much for comments! This chapter has: Humor.**

**~ BeautifulBeachGodess**

**Chapter 7: Home at Blast**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up. Woah...where was I? What happened? I tried to sit up using my left hand but pain shot up my arm when it touched the seat. Wait the seat? I looked around I was in a car. Percy was driving.

I looked at my injured hand. It was wrapped tightly in gauze. A plate of nectar and ambrosia was next to me. " Annabeth are you OK? " Percy had asked me after I moaned from the pain. " Yea i'm fine Seaweedbrain " I replied.

" Where are we? " I said out loud this time. " In a car going to Camp Half-Blood " Percy said keeping his eyes on the road. " What happened to Rachel? " I said suddenly. " I knocked some sense into her " He replied with a smile.

" Like...how? " I said slowly. " I locked her in a old empty abandoned closet with ropes tied around her and five peices of duct tape on her mouth " " Where did you get the stuff " I asked.

" You are the girl of many questions today, aren't you? " " Yes but tell me! " I said laughing. " I took them from the tool store " he said.

Percy parked on the side of road. " One more question " I said. " What? " Percy said laughing a little. " How did you get this awesome Porsche? " I said a little ( I did not notice it until now ).

" I stole it from the car store and I drove away through the window " said Percy sounding impressed at his actions. " Wow " I said a little stunned and impressed at Percy.

As we walked up the hill we were talking and laughing and just as we got to the top Percy bumped into me on purpose and slid something into my pocket.

Has Chiron been high on drugs and alcohol while we were gone or is it just me. Suddenly something painful hit my side. I looked down at it and I realized it was an arrow _probably_ from the Apollo kids.

A dozen more came flying at me and Percy and I screamed while pulling out my pocket knife. Percy was already on it though, pulling out Riptide and the sheild Tyson had made for him years ago.

Suddenly Percy stopped, pulled down his sheild and Riptide and just stared. Wide eyed. I looked to see what was going on. I noticed that by now all the campers that were shooting arrows at us had stepped aside to reveal...

" CHIRON? " I said totally and utterly confused. Chiron was standing there dressed in hippie clothes in his Centaur version. He had a gigantic machine gun in his hand and then he said:

" OH MY GODSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS " While the machine gun exploded to life. " What the hell is going on Chiron? " I said not getting this moment straight.

The gun shot a dozen fiery bullets and Percy pushed me out of the way right when they would have fried my hair off.

Me and Percy dashed off to whoevers cabin was nearest-mine or his. It ended up being the Athena cabin.

We cramed inside and quickly shut the door behind us. My half-brothers and sisters gave me looks of anger and hate. No love or worry.

" I guess i'd better go " said Percy sensing the pressure. " Yea... I'll see you later. I said to Percy as he walked out the door.

" ANNABETH! " said my siblings as they crowded around me with ' I missed you ' and ' What did he do to you '. " Wait a second " I said loudly and my siblings stopped.

" One second you guys were giving me death glares and now you _miss me?_ " I said incredously. " Oh that was just for Percy. " said Malcolm seriously. " We don't trust him " added a newcomer named Marie.

" Oh " I said quietly. " But tell us what happened now! " My siblings protested. " Ok ok " I said motioning for them to sit. And so I told them the whole story.

By the time I was finished they were laughing their heads off about Chiron and the Apollo kids. " Yes...Chiron was high on drugs and the Apollo kids just decided to play along. "

By this time I was laughing. But then a half drunk Chiron knocked on the door to say that we had missed dinner and that it was time for lights out.

As we put on our pjs and crawled into bed I remembered the note. I took the note out of my pocket and turned on my bedside table.

It was a little crumply and and a small owl charm was attached to it. I loved it and I immediatly removed it from the note and put it in a small black box that my mom had given me for my 13th birthday.

Then I read the note. It said:

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Please meet me on the beach at 12:00 sharp tonight. It is very important. The adventures we have and how much we have been through together makes what i'm going to do just right._

_See you there._

_Percy_

See you there I thought.

**Sorry It took so long to pull this up. Enjoy the next and last chapter. I will make a sequel though!**

**~ BeautifulBeachGodess**


	9. Find What Your Looking For

**Awwwwwwwww this is the last chapter? Yup. But Surprise! surprise! A sequel is coming! Soooo ENJOY! Please reveiw this chapter. Thank You 4 everything! Now...READ!**

**~ BeautifulBeachGodess**

**Chapter 8: Find what your looking for**

**Annabeth's POV**

I changed into a purple bathing suit with gold designs on it ( Just in case Percy wanted to go swimming ) I then changed into a red tank top with jean shorts.

I wore my favorite graffiti designed Converse too. I slipped on my Yankees cap and I took a thin peice a metal I got from the Hephaestus kids and picked the lock.

Us Athena kids were strict on locking up. I got there in no time. I took off my hat once I got to the beach.

I got to a beautiful candle lit beach. The beach was as it should be but there were candles lit and pretty all in a big circle. Suddenly Percy stepped out from the shadows.

" Its about time you showed up " he said taking my hand and leading me into the circle. He then walked over to a ipod on a docking station.

" Was that there a second ago I said. " Nope " said Percy grinning. A slow dance song came on. Percy took my hand again and we started to dance.

It wasn't askward at all. It was peaceful and loving. When the dance was done we took a walk. During all this we didn't talk.

Suddenly it started to rain. Like pouring rain. Percy then picked me up. Like holding me with my legs over to the side.

Then he spun me around and over the noise of the rain he shouted " ANNABETH WILL YOU MARRY ME? " My heart stopped. And thats when I realized I had loved Percy all along but I had not known it.

That explains why I wanted to kill Rachel when she was trying to have sex with Percy. " YES YES YES YES " I shouted back. Suddenly the rain stopped. Percy put me down.

" You do? " He said. He looked really cute when he was wet. Wait _what?_ Then I kissed him. Pulling him close. The rain started again. After awhile like that Percy pulled away and said:

" So you'll marry me? " he said again. " YES Seaweedbrain! " I said as he took out the Ring!

It was beautiful. A single sea pearl with owls embedded around the pearl. The band was pure gold. Then we walked back to Percy's cabin soaking wet.

" Hey do you know how Chiron got drunk? " " Oh that..." said Percy laughing a little. " The party Centaurs came over for a visit and they introduced Chiron to beer "

Then we laughed our way back to our cabins. I couldn't help feeling happy to be engaged at 18.

**The End**

**Awwwwwwwww The end? Not Quite...I'll have the first ( maybe second or third ) chapters to the sequel up tommorow!**

**~ BeautifulBeachGodess**


End file.
